


Two: James & Lily

by shessocold



Series: Four Weddings AND THAT'S IT [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Chaptered, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Partying, Past Abuse, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Smut, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Sirius, Remus, and a few other people attend James and Lily's wedding.





	1. Before the Wedding

James says that he doesn't want a stag do, but Sirius insists (mainly for pun-related reasons) – so they eventually settle on a night out on the town, just the two of them, a few days before the wedding.

“You should come too, Moony! And Peter, if we manage to lure him into London for once in his life. Get the old gang back together.” 

“No, you go,” says Remus, who has a suspicion that Sirius and James will end up getting very emotional about the whole thing. “I'll have breakfast ready for when you come crawling home.” 

Sirius grins. 

“ _Breakfast_ , he says! If only – the way James has been acting lately, I'll be lucky if we manage to stay out past 10 PM.” 

“That's not very nice of you to stand here and point out how much nicer coming home to Lily must be compared to coming home to me, you know.” 

“Oh, shut up,” says Sirius, and then for good measure he presses his mouth firmly against Remus'. 

** 

“Moony!” shout-whispers Sirius from the sitting room, very early the next morning. “Come give me a hand.” 

Remus gets up – he doesn't much like the idea of going to sleep without knowing if Sirius made it home OK, not with the way things have been lately, so he stayed up reading – and goes to meet him, a smirk on his face. 

“ _10 PM_ , he said! Did you have fun? Is James, er, OK?” 

James, apparently held upright by Sirius' efforts only, is snoring loudly. 

“Yeah, he's fine. We met a couple of Turkish warlocks in a pub in Knockturn Alley, got to talk about how James is going to get married, and they insisted we celebrate properly. Strongest Gillyweed I've ever tried – and look, I bought some,” says Sirius, patting a small lump in his pocket. “We can smoke it one of these nights.” 

Remus grins. 

“Excellent initiative, Pads. You know what? I'll make us Gillyweed brownies.” 

Sirius grins back. He's so lovely that looking at him makes Remus' heart ache. 

“Let's put this sack of dead gnomes here down to sleep, all right?” he says, tilting his head in James' direction. “He's a lot heavier than he looks.” 

** 

They lay James down on their sofa, take off his shoes and put a glass of water on the coffee table next to his wand and his glasses. He snores happily all through the process. 

“Lily isn't expecting him home, right?” says Remus. 

Sirius' eyes go wide. 

“I have no idea, actually.” 

“It figures,” says Remus, with a sigh, and a second later a gleaming silver wolf shoots out of his wand and off into the night. “You two will drive us both insane one of these days,” he adds, in a tone that is not quite as light as the one he was aiming for. 

“I didn't mean to make you worry, Moony, I'm sorry,” says Sirius, sheepishly. “I know it's very late, I should have checked in with you somehow.” 

Remus feels bad. 

“No, I didn't mean – you didn't do anything wrong. Let's just go to bed.” 

** 

Back in their bedroom, by the soft grey-pink light of dawn, Remus undresses Sirius slowly. Sirius is warm and quiet and pliant, and Remus makes him lie down on the bed and kisses him all over – his long legs, his lovely arms, his broad chest, his pale throat, his beautiful parted lips. 

“I love you,” he murmurs, his hand lingering over Sirius' stubbly cheek. “I'm sorry for nagging.” 

“Don't be,” says Sirius, his eyes closed, his voice very sleepy. “You're right and I'm an arse. Will you keep kissing me anyway?” 

Remus does. Somewhere along the way the tenderness melts away almost completely, along with Sirius' sleepiness, and soon they are both completely naked and Remus finds himself thrusting eagerly into Sirius. 

“This is quite the welcome home,” pants Sirius, his fingers clawing at Remus' backside. He's smiling. “I should go out by myself more often, if this is what it gets me.” 

“Yeah, you should,” growls Remus, resting his forehead against Sirius' for a second. “Now be quiet, for fuck's sake, you're going to wake James up.” 

** 

“Are you two awake?” 

James stumbles into the bedroom, his hand clapped firmly over his eyes. Sirius grumbles in his sleep. 

“You can look, James,” says Remus, stifling a yawn. “We're decent. Well, I am, at least. Sorry.” he adds, throwing a corner of the bedsheet over Sirius' pale arse. “Let's be real, nothing you haven't seen before, even if you had your glasses on.” 

“True,” says James, his naked eyes blinking vaguely in the bright late morning light. “Say, Moony, is there anything in your kitchen that doesn't need cooking? I'm starving.” 

Remus sighs exaggerately. 

“What did I possibly do wrong to deserve being surrounded by spoiled rich kids who can't fix themselves a piece of toast and a cup of tea? What?” 

“I'm not spoil–” starts James, but Remus gives him a look. “Well, I'm an only child.” 

“So am I, but somehow I managed to learn how to keep myself alive. C'mon, I'll make pancakes.” 

** 

Remus' mum is so overwhelmed by the sight of Remus and Sirius in their Muggle finest that she actually cries. 

“Mum, c'mon,” says Remus, embarassed. “Get a grip on yourself.” 

“You boys look so nice – _so nice_ ,” she repeats, her left hand on Remus' left cheek and her right one on Sirius' right, beaming up at them through her teary lashes. “Lyall, take a picture of them!” 

“You look lovely, Mrs Lupin,” says Sirius, offering her his handkerchief. She and Remus' father are also coming to the wedding – he sligthly awkward in his old-fashioned suit, she in a brand-new lilac dress and extravagant matching hat. “Did you change your hair?” 

“Why, yes – thank you for noticing, Sirius, dear,” she says, slightly more composed, patting the elaborate waves in her hair. “I tried a wizarding salon for the first time – what do you say, was it a good idea?” 

“You've never looked better,” confirms Sirius, making her blush slightly. Remus, over his mother's head, rolls his eyes and mimics retching. Sirius ignores him completely. 

“All right, boys, let's make this quick,” says Remus' father, walking back into the room with a camera in his hand. “We don't want to risk being late, now, do we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Lupin and Sirius are really fond of each other, which is why I let Sirius have her wedding ring in my other fic.


	2. The Wedding

The ceremony – as a concession to Lily's elderly grandmother and assorted Muggle relations – is to be held, in front of a slightly Confunded vicar, in a neat little country church not far from the Potters' house. Even Remus, who's never been much of a romantic, has to swallow around a lump in his throat when Lily appears at the door on her father’s arm. Peter makes an odd squeaking noise.

Remus looks away from the bride and towards the altar, where James – looking rather pale, from what Remus can see from this angle – and Sirius are standing side by side, and is struck by a thought as sudden as it is idle: who would he – Remus – pick as a best man, if he ever were to marry? _Sirius would want James for himself, surely, so that would leave me with good-ole Peter,_ he thinks, glancing affectionately at Peter's pointy profile. The idea of someday marrying Sirius – improbable as it would sound if he were to say it out loud – fills his heart with a kind of warm buoyuancy that must be showing on his face somehow, because Frank looks at him with a slightly puzzled expression. 

“She looks gorgeous,” mouths Remus, to cover for his sudden display of cheeriness. Frank nods. 

It's true – Lily has never looked more beautiful than she does now, beaming as her similarly auburn haired father walks her slowly down the aisle. Mrs Evans cries. James' mum cries. Marlene, who's Lily’s Maid of Honour, stares straight ahead with a very resolute expression on her pretty face – one that makes it very clear to Remus that she's willing herself not to start crying, too. Alice Longbottom is dabbing furtively at her eyes with a frilly handkerchief. 

Sirius – turning briefly – catches Remus' eye, and they share a grin. 

** 

“Go stake your claim on Pads, Moony.” 

“I beg your pardon?” 

James grins, his glasses slightly askew. 

“Lily's Granny is trying rather forcefully to set him up with another granddaughter of hers,” he explains, between sips of champagne. “But you're in luck, because she requires him to get _'a decent haircut'_ first, so the nuptials might not be imminent.” 

Remus snorts. 

“Oh, this is amazing. Let's go egg her on.” 

** 

“Poor Lily,” says Sirius, dropping into the chair next to Remus' after his dance with the bride. 

“Why? Did you step on her feet a lot?” 

Sirius makes a face. 

“It's her sister,” he says, lowering his voice to a bitter whisper. “Apparently she and her cunt of a fiancé don't _approve_ of her being a witch, so they refused to show up for the wedding and apparently even had a row with her parents about them being on good terms with James and everything. Lily is pretty cut up over the whole situation, the poor thing.” 

Remus squeezes his hand sympathetically. He knows Sirius is thinking about his own estranged brother – rumour has it he's finally gone and joined the Death Eaters properly. Remus doesn't know if he believes the gossip – Sirius' parents, horrid as they are, have always struck him as rather tepid in their embracing of Voldemort's cause, and Regulus really is barely more than a boy – but he does have to admit that he sometimes worries about what he would do if he ever found himself face to face with Sirius' brother ( _or cousin,_ he thinks with a shudder, picturing Bellatrix's deranged grin) while on duty for the Order. He wonders if Sirius ever thinks about it. 

“Do you want some more cake?” asks Sirius, abruptly, in a gruff tone. “I'll go and get us some.” 

“All right, thanks,” says Remus, slightly startled, but Sirius is already weaving his way through the crowd. Remus sighs. 

** 

“Moony!” says Sirius, in a booming voice, throwing his arm around Remus' shoulders. Remus takes a look at him and understands that 'more cake' was apparently code for 'quite a lot of whisky'. At least he's grinning. “Sorry 'bout leaving you here all alone, I ran into a gaggle of cousins of Lily's on my way to the buffet – they were doing shots – and and in the spirit of being nice to Muggles – I couldn't very well refuse, could I?” 

“Tell me, was your bride-to-be among them?” 

“My what?” 

“Don't tell me you've forgotten her already, you horrible rake!” 

“Oh, right. Regrettably, my choice of hairstyle got in the way of enduring marital bliss. Also my penchant for sleeping with blokes, come to think of it, but I elected not to tell Lily's grandmother about that.” 

“It is blokes, plural, is it now? Interesting,” says Remus, cocking his eyebrow. Sirius doesn't fall for it. 

“You know what I mean,” he says serenely, smiling into Remus' neck. Remus smiles too. 

“It's no fun teasing you,” he whispers, his lips brushing against Sirius' temple. “You know me too well.” 

** 

“Oh, go on, Remus, don't be a drip!” 

Marlene grins dangerously, the profferred glass held firmly in her dainty fist. Frank cackles. Remus casts around for a sympathetic face, or at least a sober face, but he founds neither. 

“It's easy for you lot to talk,” he accuses, to general mirth. “ _Your_ mothers aren't lurking around somewhere, ready to jump out and frown at you until you shrivel up and die.” 

“James is drunk too,” says Peter. 

“Yeah, but so are his parents,” retorts Alice, fairly. “I think I saw his father dancing on a table.” 

“Leave him alone,” interjects Sirius, a protective hand on Remus' shoulder. “Although you _are_ being a bit of a drip, Moony, to be honest,” he adds, in a not particularly quiet undertone. “Go on, have a sip. I won't let your mum catch you doing anything stupid.” 

“Oh, _now_ I'm reassured.” 

** 

“Let's go home, then,” says Remus, vaguely offended by Sirius' amused refusal of his advances. 

Sirius laughs. 

“Moony, c'mon, don't get all huffy,” he says, grinning. “I told you I wasn't going to let you make a prat of yourself in front of your mum – I'm pretty sure letting you shag me in the bushes while she's having cake round the corner of the house would qualify.” 

“I guess you have a point,” says Remus, sulking a bit. “But I really want to, Sirius. Really, really want to.” 

“Wait, is this the reason why you never really drink?” inquires Sirius, peeling Remus' insistent hand away from his crotch. “Does liquor weaken your resolve not to slobber all over me in public?” 

“Obviously.” 

“But you should have told me, Moony!” says Sirius, delighted. “It's very clearly a hypothesis that needs rigorous testing – to be conducted in the privacy of our own flat, I propose. What say you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I cry at weddings.


	3. After the Wedding

“You know what we've never done?” says Sirius, his hand down the front of Remus' trousers.

“No, what?” 

“You've never let me fuck you, Moony dear.” 

Remus snorts. 

“I wonder why that is,” he says, pretending to consider the issue. “No, wait, I know – it's because you're the laziest fucker in the world, figuratevely _and_ literally. C'mon, let's go to bed, I'll suck you off.” 

** 

It turns out that Sirius is serious. 

“Just for this once,” he says, running a delicate finger over Remus' inner thigh. “As an experiment. What if I _really_ like it and I've been missing out this whole time? What if _you_ really like it?” 

Remus thinks about it. He can't pretend that he's never wondered what it would be like, and Sirius looks so eager... 

“Oh, very well,” he says, hitching his knees up. “Try a finger. Do you know the spell I use for lubrication?” 

Sirius does. 

“It looks very small,” he says, sounding vaguely worried, as he prods Remus' puckered hole gently. 

Remus grins. 

“Already making up excuses, are we? I can't say that I've ever, you know, _formally_ checked, but I'd tend to assume they are all pretty much the same siz– _ah_ , whoa, that was sudden,” he says, shifting his hips slightly around the invasion of Sirius' first knuckle. 

“Did I hurt you?” inquires Sirius, horrified. “Remus, I'm so sorry.” 

“No, it's fine, just give me a second to get used to it,” says Remus. “And please don't say 'Remus' with that tone, you sound like I'm on my deathbed. OK, now move your finger a bit. Oh, that feels nice, keep that up – both the thing with the finger and the fondling, thank you.” 

Sirius smiles, his left hand cupping Remus' balls lovingly. 

“You look so hot, Moony, all spread out for me like this. Do you really want me to fuck you?” 

“Yeah,” says Remus, staring raptly into Sirius' beautiful eyes. He suddenly can't remember why they never tried this before. “Try adding a finger, will you?” 

** 

“It won't fit.” 

“You flatter yourself.” 

“Ha ha, very funny. Seriously, Moony, there's no way,” says Sirius, staring sadly at his erection. “I'm going to mess you up somehow if I try.” 

Remus snorts. 

“OK, but now you have to tell me if you are saying that I have a really small knob or if you think that you have an uncommonly loose–” 

Sirius glowers at him. 

“You're not helping.” 

“No, _you_ are not helping. You got me all hot and bothered and now you're refusing to fuck me on account of the fact that you reckon I have an undersized arsehole. This is no way to treat a person.” 

The cornes of Sirius' mouth twitch. 

“I am _not_ accusing you of having... I am not saying that there's anything wrong with you.” 

“Well, that's a relief. So that leaves you with the delusion of having a giant cock, right?” 

“Hey!” 

“I'm not complaining,” says Remus, giving Sirius an appreciative tug. “It's a very nicely sized cock, but nothing outside the realm of plausibility, if you know what I mean. Wouldn't you say it's about the same size as mine?” 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“And is mine a harbinger of pain and destruction, or does it feel nice when I stick it up your arse?” 

Sirius laughs. 

“It does feel very nice.” 

Remus smiles. 

“Will you trust me, then, and at least give it a try before I drive myself completely insane with longing for you and your stupid cock?” 

** 

“That was _a lot_ of work,” says Sirius, slipping out of Remus. He's drenched in sweat and he looks completely blissed out. “I don't know why I let you talk me into doing that.” 

Remus sputters incredulously. 

“But it was your idea in the first–” 

Sirius laughs. 

“I'm kidding, I'm kidding! You were right, it turns out I'm a lazy fucker in every sense of the word – I think I will go back to letting you do the honours from here on. It was brilliant fun, though. Did you have a good time?” 

“Yes,” says Remus, mollified. “You're actually very good at this, somehow.” 

“Oh, the incredulity – it stings.” 

“Shut up, you know what I mean. It took me a few tries to get it completely right when we started doing it.” 

“Well, we had absolutely no idea what we were doing back then,” says Sirius, loyally. “And we were so horny all the time that it was hard to, you know, _focus_ on things.” 

“That's true,” says Remus, smiling at the ceiling. They are silent for a while. 

“So, is your arse OK?” asks Sirius, a few minutes later, conversationally. 

Remus laughs. 

“Never been better, thanks for asking.” 

** 

“I can't believe James is _married_ ,” says Sirius, pensively, to the bacon sandwich Remus made him as compensation for the strenous aerobic activity of the earlier part of the night. “And to Evans, of all people! If you'd told me when we were fifteen that it was going to happen, Moony, I would have thought you'd lost your mind.” 

“Is she even 'Evans' anymore?” wonders Remus, biting into the bacon sandwich that he made himself because he can. “Do you know if she's taking James' last name?” 

“Lily Potter,” says Sirius, softly. “Merlin's beard, that sounds completely absurd. How sure are you that the last couple of years haven't just been a really vivid shared hallucination?” 

“Fairly sure. Besides, if this is a hallucination, I'd rather not go back to real life.” 

“Huh?” 

“Because being with you is so nice that I can't fully convince myself it's not a dream,” sighs Remus, rolling his eyes. “You know, it's really not easy being sappy when the person you're with is so completely _dense_.” 

Sirius grins. 

“Yeah, same,” he says, bumping his shoulder affectionately against Remus'. Remus grins too. They go back to eating their sandwiches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY CAN'T THEY JUST BE HAPPY FOREVER damn you Rowling

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do this justice, so I'm planning on having three chapters: Before the wedding, The Wedding, After the Wedding.


End file.
